jelwingeuanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jelwin Geuan Wiki
F2 Jelwin Geuan is a athlete lover. He was in 2010 -2011 a Go Kart driver as he won Malaysian Junior Karting for straight wins for a season and FIA Asian Karting Junior Championship he receive 2nd. And he certified to go for Fomula Academy Karting Career But he was didn't like to be Racing Driver anymore. He was spent a half year in 2012 for standard 1 school learning for 6 months. On 2 March 2012, he was being a School Football Team as a Attacker. He helped to won Malaysia All-States School Football Team U10. He scored 14 Goals in 8 Matches. In 23 June 2012, he was sign with Herta Berlin BSC Academy cause his brilliant talents. On his trained as possible, club manager Mario Curfsaburg choose he as U16 team in 2 matches in academy. In 2012-2014, he was scored 61 goals in 2 seasons and claimed Bundesliga U16 double Golden Boot. And won Herta Berlin U16 first ever trophy DFB Pokal U16 in his last 2 minutes score vs Bayern Munich U16. On 2 August 2014, FC Barcelona signed him as a attacker cost 41 Million Euros. Numbered him #11 during Davide Carlos lefts FC Barcelona transfer to La Galaxy. On 18 August 2014 to 17 September 2014 he was named in Malaysia Football National Team in squad in U16 Fifa Word Cup. He was bringing his whole team to semi-final since 2010 vs United States U16. In 2014 to 2018, he was showing brilliant attacking in FC Barcelona and he was break most goals in the world U16, he goals 428 goals in his whole career. Especially he was won U16 FIFA World Cup in Russia 2018, He scored 16 Goals in 7 matches.Last but not least he won 1 Junior Ballon D' Or in 2017. Football Career National Team Career FIFA U16 World Cup Then this day 3 October 2018 breaking news was pass worldwide news, His didn't sign his second contract caused expired, he was said " My next challenge in RACING!" in his own Instagram post. Everyone was shocked why his changing his lovely football career to racing? In 10 October 2018, he was sign for Scuderia Ferrari Driver Academy and F4 United States Championship Team DC Motorsport for 2 race in COTA when Alex Mayer injured. He was claimed Double 3rd in 2 Race and he was placing standing in 10th. On 1 November 2018 he was signed for Prema Powerteam for F4 Italian and F4 German championship. Formula Career Daytona 24 Hours Jelwin also have attended Daytona 24 Hours 2019 and he got the youngest driver in Daytona 24. Fomula E 24 Hours Of LeMans On 24 August 2047, Jelwin Geuan created his own team called Jelwin Fomula 1 Team in 2048 F1 season.It based in Grantham, United Kingdom. Fomula 1 Team *L'Orien Hanzmel won his World Titles in 2067 and 2070. *Antonie Furgurson won his World Title in 2073. *Jasper Geuan won his World Titles in 2072, 2074, 2075 and 2076 *Jelton Geuan Jr won his World Titles in 2078.Category:Browse